Red Sweatshirt
by etin
Summary: Lauren finally met the love of her love, now she has to learn to say goodbye. (I am out of practuce for a good summary! probably spoiled everything, or not!)
1. Chapter 1

**Red Sweatshirt**

It was Friday in the afternoon. The sky clear and bright; the sun peaking through the clouds, giving the people enough warmth in the windy Autumn day.

A woman sat on a rusty old bench beside a big willow tree. She was wearing her all time favourite white button up shirt, paired with some blue jeans, and some comfy shoes with a color that fits her entire outfit. Her name was, Lauren Lewis.

Lauren was born in a small town called River Side. She had a perfect wavy blonde hair; that most people would kill to have, and beautiful brown eyes that shines every time she smiles; some say, that if you look close enough, little specks could be seen in them which looked like stars.

Lauren was born in a wealthy family who were well known in different cities. Her father was a lawyer, and her mother was a surgeon. They were hard working people who were very dedicated to their jobs; too dedicated that they barely had any time with their two children and with each other. She followed her mother's footsteps and became a surgeon; a very successful one. Lauren also worked with some researches and experiments on her spare time, which she earned some great awards and recognition for. Her brother on the other hand didn't follow any of their parent's footsteps, although he was just as hard working as they were. Henry, her brother, became a well known architect in many big cities.

Aside from work and science, there were a lot of other things that Lauren loved; like the rain. She loved the feeling when droplets fell down on top of her head, she also loved the smell of the air before and after the rain falls from the sky. She loved listening and watching the rain, she thought of it as something peaceful. Another thing that she loved since she was a child was books; oh how she loved reading books. Before she even learned how to read, she had been listening to a lot of audiobooks that her parents bought for her, sometimes she asked her nanny to read to her before she went to bed.

By the time she went to school and learned how to read, she didn't waste any time to read and re-read the books that she wanted to read herself when she couldn't. She fell in love with them. Books were the only things that was keeping her company when her parents weren't home, and when her brother was busy going out with his friends. Books has taught her a lot of things in life, and she valued every single bit of it.

Lauren loved her family, her friends, her work, her hobbies...but there was one thing, one person that fully took her heart. Lauren Lewis helplessly in love with a woman named Bo Dennis.

Lauren absentmindedly stared down at the ground; covered with autumn leaves, as she thought of the time when she and her brother jumped off from the rooftop, down to a pile of leaves at their backyard. It was the first time that she got scolded by her parents; she was never the one to get scolded, it has always been Henry. There were many things that her parents told and taught her that day, things that could have happened if they had hit the ground. If Lauren had to summarize the things that she learned from that experience, it was getting scolded by her parents and getting scared by stories of children that ended up in surgery. But there was one thing that Lauren learned from jumping off that roof, something that her brother said to her before they jumped. He said. "Lauren, it's time for you to learn to let go and feel free!" It was the day that Lauren learned to let go.

Lauren sat up and watched the people walk in and out of the graveyard. Some people looked familiar to her; the ones that were there often and the ones that she actually have met before. A little girl opened the entrance gate and walked in. She was wearing a blue dress with a white jacket, her scarf and gloves matching the color of her dress. The little girl skipped towards Lauren, dropping a few candies that she held on her hand along the way; not caring to stop and pick them up again.

"Hello!" The little girl greeted Lauren cheerfully.

"Hello there," Lauren replied with a smile. She placed her elbows on top of her knees and rested her head on top of her hands.

"I like your hair," The little girl said as she took a bite of a half eaten chocolate.

"Thank you, I like your hair too," Lauren complimented the little girl back. "What is your name, sweetie?" Lauren asked.

"Rose," The little girl replied, taking another bite of her chocolate.

"That's a beautiful name, like the flower," Lauren said.

"Thanks," The little girl said with a big smile on her face. "I'm here to visit dad," The little girl added.

"I see, do you-" Before Lauren could finish talking, she was interrupted by a woman's voice calling after the little girl. "I think your mom is looking for you," Lauren told Rose, who was busy with her sweets.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later," The little girl said. "Do you want some of these before I go?" She generously asked Lauren.

"I would love to, but I can't," Lauren explained.

"Oh, okay," The little replied with a shrug. "See you then, Goodbye." And with those words, the little girl ran toward her mother. Lauren smiled as she watched Rose go. Her mother looked relieved when she saw her daughter, she said a couple of words to the little one, and a few minutes later the little girl turned around and pointed a finger towards Lauren. The woman shook her head after giving her daughter a confusing look, she then gently grabbed the little girl's hand and walked away.

"What's up, Lewis?" Lauren jumped a little as she heard one of her friends after a few moments of silence.

"Jen, you scared the heck out of me," Lauren breathed out.

"Relax, it's not like you're gonna die from it," Jen said with a laugh. "So what's up? Same old same?" Her friend asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Ha. Ha.," Lauren mocked, before she seriously added. "It's different this time," Lauren replied in a whisper.

"Different how?"

"You'll see," Lauren said without taking a glance at her friend.

"Fine...I can see that you don't want to talk about it," Jen said before she looked at the couple that just walked in.

"I'm sorry, just not now," Lauren said after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't worry about it," Jen said with a smile. "But I'm bored though...mind telling me a story?" Jen asked.

"What kind of story?" Lauren asked.

"Anything," Jen shrugged. "What about the time you met her?" Jen suggested.

"Bo?" Lauren asked.

"Geee, I don't know, Rony smelly breath maybe? Is there anyone in your life that makes you all sad and silent like this?"

"Why would you like to know?" Lauren asked, ignoring the sarcasm that her friend just made a while ago.

"Because I'm bored, and I've always wanted to hear about this girl that you are so crazy about," Jen explained. "Besides, they said that it helps...talking about it,"

"I don't know..." Lauren replied, unsure. She hasn't told anyone about her and Bo before. It was something that was precious to her, every minute and every second of it.

"Come on, I have nothing better to do at the moment, and neither do you," Lauren looked at her friend for a few seconds, deciding whether she would tell her the story or not.

"Are we gonna sit here and stare at each other all day, or?" Jen said, breaking the silence.

"Alight, I can tell you how we met," Lauren finally said.

"Great!" Jen smiled and shifted her sitting position so that she would feel as comfy as possible.

* * *

It was one thousand and four hundred sixty days ago. Lauren remembered that day perfectly like it was yesterday.

She was sitting on a swing at and empty park, taking sips from her cup of coffee; enjoying her lunch break from work. She liked sitting there during her breaks; it reminded her of her childhood, it was were she and her brother used to go and play after they finished school while they wait for one of their parents to pick them up. Lauren transferred back to her home town when she decided that she wanted to settle down and grow old there rather than in a big city.

A cold air passed by right before her phone rang, making her shiver as she took out her phone from her pocket.

"Hello," She answered.

"Are you busy tonight?" The guy on the other side of the line asked. It was her best friend, Nick.

"No?" Lauren replied.

"Good, we are going out tonight," He said.

"But-" Lauren was about to disagree with the plan, but her friend knew her too well to give her time to make up some excuse. Though all that Lauren wanted to do was to stay in bed; watch some movies and relax. But Nick obviously had something else in his mind.

"Ermmm, let me stop you right there, Lauren. When was the last time you got out of your house aside form going to work?" Before Lauren could reply, Nick continued. "Yes, yes I know you are always busy...but you need to go out sometimes too, you know? You need a social life, a love life! When was the last time you kissed someone?" He paused and waited for Lauren to reply; finally giving her a chance to talk.

Lauren breathed out and took a sip from her cup before she replied. "I just really want to stay at home and watch movies all night. Tonight is my first night off since...I can't even remember the last time I had a day off from work,"

"Do you have free tomorrow then?" He asked. Lauren was glad that her friend let go of the previous subject, but she knew how the conversation would end.

Lauren pursed her lips as she thought through the answer that she was going to say. "It depends," She finally said.

"Right. We are going out then, see you on Wednesday, eight o'clock, wear something hot, like Beyonce kind of hot, alright?" He said in a cheery tone, Lauren couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine..." She said, finally giving up on the discussion.

"Awesome! See you then, bye!" He said.

"Bye, Nick," Lauren said and ended the call.

Lauren groaned and finished the bagel that she had on her lap before she stood up and began to walk back to the hospital.

She was checking some messages on her phone when she bumped into someone; making her spill her cup of coffee all over her white shirt.

"Shit," The woman that she bumped into cursed. "I'm so sorry, I-" The woman paused when she looked up from her phone; looking at Lauren's shirt. "Shit, I um..." She mumbled and looked further up, meeting Lauren in the eyes. The first thought that came into Lauren's mind was not anger, nor irritation. Her mind couldn't process any form of anger as she got lost staring at the woman standing in front of her. She had dark hair and killer body, which showed perfectly with the gym clothes that she was wearing; showing her muscle and curves.

"It's uh, it's okay," Lauren managed to reply with a smile. She then began to wipe the coffee off her shirt with her hand; it was the worst idea but she was too distracted to think through her actions at that moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you, I was too busy with my phone it's my fault I-" Bo continued to apologized.

"It's alright, really. It was also my fault, I was busy with my phone too," Lauren glanced up at the woman and gave her a reassuring smile.

Are you sure it's okay?" The woman asked, and Lauren found her concern adorably cute.

"It is, really," Lauren reassured before she continued to wipe off the mess.

"Um...I don't think wiping it off like that will help," The woman pointed out seconds later. That was when Lauren realized what she was doing, and how silly it may have looked. She let go of her shirt and looked up at the woman "No, not really," Lauren let out a nervous laugh as she replied. "I don't know why I was doing that," She added and looked down as she felt the heat creeping on her cheeks. The woman made a small laugh; which made Lauren's heart skip a beat.

"Here, use this," The woman said. Lauren looked up to see what the woman was offering her. It was a red hooded sweatshirt. "It's the least that I can do for the mess that I had made," She added.

"No, it's okay, really, don't worry about it. I have extra clothes at work, I'll change there," Lauren explained.

"Where do you work?" The woman asked. Lauren couldn't figure out if she sounded like she really wanted to know, or if was just because she wanted to help her.

"At the hospital," Lauren replied.

"Great! I'll drive you there," She said with a smile.

"It's-"

"I know, I know, it's okay. But I will feel so much better if you let me help you. I really feel bad for doing this to you, pleaseeeeeee?" Lauren gave a small laugh and nodded; she couldn't say no to those sweet puppy eyes.

A wide smile formed on the woman's face before she spoke again. "Good!" She then took a step closer to Lauren and placed the sweatshirt on Lauren's chest. "Here, put this on,"

"Thanks," Lauren said with a smile, looking down on her shoes.

Lauren sat silently in the car, looking outside of the window. She could feel Bo glancing at her every now and then, but she didn't dare to look back, scared of another awkward encounter happening.

"You seem so tense. Relax I won't kidnap you, promise" Bo said with a laugh, breaking the silence

Lauren smiled "I know, I'm alright"

"Alright, if you say so" Bo smiled back. "So what do work with? If you don't mind me asking"

"I'm a surgeon." Lauren replied.

"Here I am spilling coffee to a person who saves lives everyday," Bo shook her head with a smile on her face

"It's alright, worse things have been spilled," Lauren said with a laugh.

"There we go, nice to finally hear you laughing. I was afraid I was giving you the worse time of your life, you were really quiet," Bo said.

"Oh, sorry about that. I am not so good with small talks," Lauren replied.

"Good thing you don't have to talk to your patients while operating on them." Bo joked. Lauren laughed and finally took the courage to look at Bo in the eyes. She thought at that moment, that she didn't want to miss another day not looking into Bo's big brown eyes. Little did she know, that was only the beginning.

* * *

"And that was how we met." Lauren said to Jen.

"Oh wow, both of you are big dorks," Jen said with a laugh, earning an eye-roll from Lauren. "I'm kidding, man that was nice. I bet she was a keeper, huh?"

"Yes, yes she was"

Lauren stood up and walked towards a familiar path, Jen following her from behind. She stopped halfway, looking at the gravestone not so far away from her.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked when she realized that Lauren was not moving any sooner.

"You want to hear more about us?" Lauren said with a small smile in her face.

"Of course! I have been asking you this for ages now!"

"So we had our first date a week after we met," Lauren replied, fighting a tear from falling down.

* * *

Lauren waited anxiously for Bo at the restaurant. They were going to meet at eight, but Lauren wanted to be early, half an hour early; always have to be a bit early to avoid getting late. It was five minutes and thirty seconds past eight and Bo still hasn't arrived. Lauren began to think that Bo may have stood her up, but something tells her that she had to wait. She looked at the time on her phone again, quarter past eight and still no Bo. Lauren decided it was time to go home. She was about to get up from her chair when someone pushed her gently back down again

"Lauren" It was Bo, she was panting as she took off her leather jacket and sat right across her. "I am sorry, I was..." She took a deep breath and drank some water from Lauren's glass. "Sorry, really thirsty. I am so so sorry Lauren, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. There was some stuff I had to fix at home, my sister made a lot of mess and almost set the house on fire," Bo explained.

Lauren snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the words "house" and "fire". She was too busy being mesmerized with how Bo looked, even though the poor woman looked like she was about to pass out. "What? Is is everything alright now? It's alright if you cancel, we can go on a date some other time, I understand." Lauren replied.

"No no, it's alright now. I am here, and we are doing this" Bo said in reassurance.

"Alright," Lauren smiled. "So..what do you want to eat?"

Later that night they took a walk along the shore. Lauren shivers as the cold from the ocean blew towards them. She was tempted to take Bo's hand into hers for a while now, but she was unsure. Or maybe...scared.

"You've been out shopping today?" Bo asked, pointing at the plastic bag Lauren was carrying.

"Oh, I forgot..this is yours," Lauren said handing the bag to Bo.

"For me?" Bo said surprised "But I didn't get you anything," Bo added with a pout.

"Um, it's your sweatshirt. I keep forgetting it when I go to work so I didn't get to give it back until now," Lauren said sheepishly. She couldn't remember a day that she has forgotten about the sweatshirt.

"Put it on, you've been shivering ever since we got out of the restaurant and you wouldn't take my jacket," Bo handed Lauren the sweatshirt.

"Alright, but you need to remind me to give it back to you later tonight," Lauren said.

"Will do, will do," Bo gave a wink and grabbed Lauren's hand. "Oh man, you're cold," Bo shook her head and grabbed Lauren's other hand and blew on them. "Does this help?"

"Bo, it's okay," Lauren said with a small laugh. "Really," Lauren added when Bo was not convinced.

"Alright," Bo finally let go of one of Lauren's hand, leaving the other intwined with hers. "You look good with my sweatshirt on,"

"You don't look so bad yourself," Lauren replied awkwardly.

Bo smiled and gave Lauren's hand a little kiss before they continued their walk.

* * *

Lauren looked away as the teardrop fell from her face. "She's here," She whispered.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this, this was going to be a one chapter story but I fell off my motivation to write the rest so just putting this out now or else I probably would never do it xD been trying alot of times before. If you know me and have been reading my other stories, I know I haven't updated on my story "The Promise" for a while now, I am just lacking time and inspiration to do it, but if I do get those 2 back, I shall update! Sorry for the mistakes, haven't written for a very very long time x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Those were the days_**

 _Two years ago_

The sky was dark and grey; people walking grumpily holding umbrella's up on top of their heads. Someone was shouting at a car that drove into a pool of water; splashing some muddy water at the pediestrians. Most of the people were unhappy of the rain, after all the sunny days they have had all week. Except Lauren. Today was the greatest day of her life. She fidgited with the hem of Bo's sweatshirt as she waited for Bo to arrive. They were moving in together today. They planned on moving in together after Bo graduated from the police academy; Bo wanted to have a stable job first. Lauren smiled and waved at the moving truck that backed up and parked into the driveway. Bo was waving back at her with a big smile on ther face. Kenzi, Bo's little sister, was driving the truck. Lauren thought that the image of the small human being driving a big truck was both funny and tough to look at. Bo got out of the truck running towards Lauren.

"Hey, you," Bo whispered before she leaned into a kiss.

Lauren felt a tingling sensation on her body, warming her up from the cold weather, "Hey," Lauren whispered back when they pulled away from the kiss.

"Alright you get a whole house alone for yourselves later, let us do the moving first, then smooching later. I don't want to be standing out all day with this rain," Kenzi chimed in, looking very disappointed with the weather.

"Hello Kenzi," Lauren greeted her with a smile.

"Hello smartpants," Kenzi greeted back with a smile, "Hope you have big muscles hidden under that sweatshirt. Lotsa carrying to so, you owe my muscles big time Bo," Kenzi smirked.

"You barely carried anything..." Bo gave Kenzi a look,

"Hey I carried us in that big truck all the way here," Kenzi pointed at the blue truck.

"Drove, Kenzi...drove," Bo commented. Lauren laughed at the exchange conversation between Bo and Kenzi.

Two hours later they were finally done moving all Bo's stuff into the house and put them in place, thankfully it wasn't much. It was mostly her clothes, TV and table, her paintings, and a single bed to be placed in their guestroom, knowing that Kenzi will be visiting them often in the beginning; hopefully not to often afterwards. Lauren has already moved her stuff two days ago, with a help from her friend Nick. That was including her double bed and her sofa.

"Well that is it! Mission accomplished!" Kenzi announced as she threw herself into the sofa,

"Yes! Thanks for you the help Kenz," Bo said, and Lauren gave her thanks too.

"Not to worry. I am just happy for you both," Kenzi's phone started ringing, she looked at the screen and pressed a button and the sound ended. "Well! I have to go help a friend with something, I am on fiiiire today!" Kenzi said as she struggled to get up from the sofa. "You kids have fun on your first day, I am gonna miss you," She said she she hugged them goodbye.

"Gonna miss you too Kenz, keep yourself out of trouble, and if you need anything you know where to find me," Bo said during their hug.

"Yes mam," Kenzi said with a salute, "Although I am not sure about getting me out of trouble, I mean you are a cop and all that," Kenzi joked.

"Ha ha, " Bo said with a smile.

"Well, bye kids. See you on Friday!" She shouted as she ran out into the pouring rain and into the truck,

"On Friday...that is in two days," Lauren said with a laugh.

"Yepp...As long as she doesn't end up moving in with us I guess it's fine," Bo replied.

"Anything is fine with me, as long as you are fine with it," Lauren said with a smile. She closed the front door and took Bo's hand, they walked back into their living room with big smile on their faces. "Home sweet home,"

"Home sweet home" Bo agreed and pulled Lauren into a kiss.

Lauren kissed Bo goodnight before she put her book away and turned off the lights in their bedroom. Lauren smiled as she closed her eyes. She could hear the rain pouring outside; one of her favourite things to listen to. She could also hear Bo's soft and steady breaths. She turned to her side and placed her arm around Bo, who grabbed her closer unconsciously. Lauren thought she may have found another sound that she loves listening to.

…...

 _One and a half year ago_

Lauren laughed at Bo who's face was full of flour. They were trying to bake chocolate cake, and Bo announced herself as an expert in baking; which Lauren highly doubt because she hasn't seen Bo bake before nor has she ever heard the word "bake" come out of Bo's mouth before.

They were babysitting their neighbors kid, Blue, that day since her parents were going out of town. They have done babysitting with Blue before, but she hasn't had sleep overs at their house, so they ran out of things to do and ended up with baking.

"This is part of the process," Bo said as she tried to wipe the flour off her face

"You look like a ghost!" Blue giggled pointing at Bo's face.

"Yes she does," Lauren commented as she walked to Bo and helped her clean her face, "A very pretty ghost," Lauren whispered with a smile.

"You too," Bo smirked, and before Lauren knew it, Bo wiped a handful of flour on Lauren's face. Lauren gasped when Bo did it and she could hear Blue laughing on the background.

"Well, it's only fair for everyone to become a ghost," Lauren smiled at Bo, then she turned to Blue, "Right, Blue?"

"O-oh!" Blue said with a gasp. She climbed down from the chair, and ran as fast as she can with her small feet shouting "Nooo" to Lauren.

"I am coming for you!" Lauren shouted back as she made sounds that was suppose to be like a ghost.

Bo bit her lip and smiled as she looked at Lauren carrying Blue back into the kitchen before placing both of her hands on the little kid's face, making her face covered with flour. At that moment she could picture her and Lauren growing old together, with grandchildren running around their house asking them to bake them some cake.

Later that night, Bo and Lauren settled to bed with Blue sleeping between them. Bo managed to bake cake, well...at least some parts of it were edible. But nonetheless it looked like a chocolate cake! Presentation was the important part, Bo thought. Lauren and Blue did enjoy the cake, despite the fact.

"Your cake was awesome today" Lauren whispered.

Bo snapped out of her thoughts, looking right back into Lauren's eyes. She couldn't get enough of the feeling that she gets when she does that, "Thanks, hopefully your stomach won't be so bad tomorrow morning," Bo said with a laugh.

"It's alright, I can play doctor at home," Lauren laughed.

"It was nice today...with Blue," Bo added silently and Lauren agreed. "Lauren, do you want kids?" Bo asked. It took a moment before Lauren could answer and Bo panicked "I- I was just wondering not that I want to have kids...well not right now you know but maybe-"

"Yes" Lauren replied, cutting Bo off from all her rambling. "I would love to have it with you, Bo," Lauren added with a smile on her face.

"Really?!" Bo gasped, "I want to have it with you too!" Bo added with the biggest smile on her face.

They stayed up late that night talking about their future, names for their kids and all the family trips they were going to take. Lauren couldn't believe she was talking to Bo about this, about a wonderful future together, something that she has imagined before. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with Bo.

…...

 _Around 1 year ago_

Lauren's heart skip a beat when she saw Bo being rushed into the hospital. It was late night in winter time, and the hospital was busier than usual. Lauren went down to the ER to fix some paper work when she heard someone shout that an officer was stabbed during a robbery. Lauren then approached the patient, ready to do the full examination until she saw the patient's face. It was Bo. She had bruise on her face, and a cut on her forehead, leaving blood running down her face. She looked down at Bo's stomach where the nurse was applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Lauren froze for a moment, she found it hard to breath. Her surroundings became a blur and all she could see was Bo's face looking at her.

"Lauren," Bo smiled. "It's alright, sweetie, I am okay, don't worry it's just a scratch," She said reassuringly, hiding the pain.

"Bo..what happened," Lauren finally got some words out of her mouth.

"Dr. Lewis, I will take this case. I'll take good care of her," A surgeon who was standing beside Lauren said, Lauren was unsure for how long he was standing there. "We have to get her to surgery now," He added.

Lauren swallowed hard and snapped herself out of it and began to think medically, she had to be strong for Bo. She knew that Bo needed the surgery right away, so she bent over and gave Bo a kiss, "It's gonna be okay, I will be here when you wake up. It will be alright,"

"I know it will," Bo whispered and smiled.

Lauren watched Bo being taken by doctors and nurses towards the elevator. She looked up the ceiling trying her best not to fall apart and cry.

* * *

 **I hope you liked that guys. Thank you for the support in this story! for the follows and reviews! This is just going to be a short one, I may have 1 or 2 chapters left since I already have the story planned out. Thank you for all the nice reviews! 3 it makes me smile readin them. It's like 2 am and my eyes and brain is half asleep, I hope there isn't much mistakes!**

 **Junetweed: Hey again! No spoilers! xD You'll just have to wait and see. Maybe yo right, maybe not ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm here_**

 _Around 1 year ago_

Lauren sat on the edge of the bed as she looked out of the window; staring at the blizzard that the weather-man had promised this morning. She was definitely glad that the weather wasn't as bad an hour ago when she drove to the store. She watched her neighbors driveway disappear, in the sure knowledge that they'd have to do a lot of digging in the morning, and so was she. The sound of running water from the bathroom disappeared, she could hear the sound of cabinets being opened and closed almost at the same time. A few minutes later, Bo walked out of the bathroom wearing a singlet paired with an underwear with the same colour. Bo smiled when she saw Lauren as she fixed her hair up in a bun, not wanting to get the bed wet.

"Hey, babe," Bo greeted the blonde who was waiting for her. "Glad you made it back alright,"

"I told you, it was fine," Lauren replied with a smile, patting on the space in front of her telling Bo to sit.

"If only I had enough strength to hold you back, I wouldn't have allowed you to go out that crazy weather," Bo shook her head while looking out at the window.

"I know, I know. I'm here now and I am not going back out again, promise!" Lauren said as she moved closer to Bo and gave her a kiss. She then looked down at Bo's wound, it was still in healing process. They ran out of bandages which is why Lauren insisted on going to the store to buy some more. She opened a new pack of bandages and placed it over Bo's surgical wound. "Not long until it fully heals now, although you will still experience some pain, but not as bad as before," Lauren explained while placing the rest of the bandages on the bedside table.

"Lauren, I'm fine. I am being taken care of the best doctor in the world," Bo said with a smile, she could see that Lauren was still worried, just as worried as she first woke up from surgery.

"I know, but you have to tell me if you feel any unusual pain, or if you see any redness or feel warmth around the wound that could be-" Lauren got interrupted by a kiss from Bo. She tried to continue to explain but Bo shushed her with lots of tiny kisses all over her face; Lauren's couldn't help but laugh.

"Laaauuureeeen, this is not my kind of bedtime story," Bo said with a pout on her face.

"I love you," Lauren said simply said.

"I love you too," Bo replied with a smile.

Sparks of electricity hit them both as they lay down in bed, giving each other passionate kisses. Bo flinched when she moved in a certain way, making her wound a bit painful. Lauren looked at her stomach and pulled her shirt off. She then bent down and gently gave the bandage a gently kiss. Bo looked down and gave Lauren a genuine smile before they continued kissing each other.

…...

 _Around three months ago_

It was cold and raining outside. Bo took a day off from work to surprise Lauren. It was their anniversary tomorrow but Bo couldn't wait to tell Lauren the great news. The adoption papers went through, all they had to do was travel to New York to sign the papers and they would go home with their daughter. _Their daughter._ Bo thought to herself. She liked the sound of that. Bo made a stop at the flower shop and bought a bouquet of Lauren's favourite flower. She kissed the sealed envelope and placed it beside the bouquet before she start up the car and hit the gas. On her way to the hospital she heard a familiar sound that always gave her body a shot of adrenaline. It was police sirens. Bo tried to tell herself that it could be just some patient or family member that went over the line; Bo has taken a lot of cases like that. Although a big part of her mind knew that she was just telling herself that to calm down. The closer she got to the hospital, more police cars drove past her. She pressed a button in the small screen in front of her which dialed Lauren's number. Bo waited anxiously for Lauren to answer as she stood in traffic. After trying for the second time and still no answer, Bo knew something was wrong. She then dialed up her work and asked about the situation. There was a shooting at the hospital. Bo then dialed Lauren back before her co worker could finish talking to the phone.

"Come on, come on, come on," Bo whispered impatiently as she waits for Lauren to answer the phone. "Lauren please pick up,"

"Hello? Bo?" Lauren's voice filled the space in the car.

"Lauren! Holy shit you're alright I am so glad," Bo breath out. "I am on my way, how is the situation there?" Bo asked as she tried to maneuver her way out of traffic as fast as she can.

"I think they found the shooter, the police are talking to him right now. Seems like they about to clear the lock down," Lauren replied.

"Alright, I am parking the car now, wait for me, where are you?" Bo asked

"I am at the lobby where the police and...pretty much most of people are," Lauren replied. "It's alright Bo, I'm okay," Lauren said calmly.

Bo took a deep breath before running out of the car. The lobby was a mess when she arrived there, she showed her badge to the other officers who let her in. She scanned the room for a minute until she found Lauren. She gave Lauren a wave who saw her a few seconds later. Bo smiled and pushed her way towards Lauren, wanting to hold her into her arms and reassure both Lauren and herself that it was safe now. Before Bo could reach Lauren a loud gunshot filled the room, setting the people to panic and scream. Bo lost sight of Lauren when people swarmed in between them. She pushed herself harder in between, but the people were not in the state of listening to a word she was saying. She saw police officers held someone down on the ground, another officer announcing to people to calm down that they have caught shooter. Bo made it to the place where Lauren was , but there was no one there, only some blood on the floor. Bo felt bit faint; she was not sure if it was because of the sight of blood or the possibility that it could be Lauren's, or maybe both. Bo looked up when she heard someone calling for her name somewhere across the room. It was Nick, Lauren's friend. He was calling for her in a worried voice. Bo ran towards him as fast as she could.

"Bo...it's Lauren," Nick began as he stood anxiously in front of a closed curtain.

"Where is she, Nick," Bo asked. She didn't look at him, her eyes focused on the curtains; afraid of what's behind it.

"She got shot, it's bad but they are doing everything they can to save her," Nick said worriedly.

"No..." Bo shook her head as she chocked back her tears . She opened the curtains and saw Lauren lying with blood on her chest. "Lauren..Lauren no!" Bo shouted as she ran towards Lauren and cupped her face. "Lauren it's me, Bo. I am here. Please wake up Lauren, I need to know that you are hear with me,"

"Mam we need you to step away," Someone said to Bo, but she didn't listen.

"Lauren, you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay," Bo said in between sobs.

"Bo you need to step aside so they can do their jobs," Nick explained to Bo as he used all his strength to pull Bo away from Lauren.

"Why are you not helping her Nick?! Help her, please...I can't lose her, please Nick, help her," Bo sobbed shouting at Nick who began to tear up.

"They won't let me Bo, they said I am too close to her, and they are right. I forced myself to help but they just pulled me off like I did to you now. They are doing the best they can Bo,"

"What is happening? Tell me what is happening? Lauren?!" Bo kneeled on the ground with Nick holding her tight. The doctor started to give Lauren compression on the chest, Bo knew exactly what was happening.

The doctor turned around and looked at Bo. "I'm so sorry, we did everything we could. The wound hit the artery, there was only so much we could do,"

"No...no!" Bo shouted at the doctor as she walked towards Lauren. She gave Lauren a kiss on the lips and whispered "Lauren please...please don't go...I love you so."

…...

Lauren walked into a dark room. She couldn't quite understand why the place looked familiar. The kitchen was messy, clothes lying around on the floor, it was dusty and things were unorganized. If she had been in there before, she would have definitely remembered it. She tried to remember how she got there, but her memories was a blur. All she could remember was doing a complicated but successful surgery at work, and now she was here. In this dark and cold place. Lauren was inspecting the kitchen when she heard the front door close. She sneaked into the living room to see who it was, she then found someone curled up in the sofa crying. It was Bo.

"Bo..." Lauren whispered as she slowly walked towards Bo. "Bo what's wrong?"

Lauren got worried when Bo didn't react, something bad must have happened. Lauren then sat beside Bo and reached out to her, only to find out that she wasn't able to touch her. Lauren panicked, not sure what to think of the situation. She tried to touch Bo again, calling out her name as loud as she could but there was no reaction from the other woman. Lauren backed up and looked around the place. The paintings on the wall, the sofa, the cactus collection, the crazy coloured carpet which was now covered in pile of clothes... Lauren began to realize that she was home. She tried to touch other things like the table, the TV, the clothes...nothing. She then looked at Bo who was wearing a black dress, then she realized why Bo was crying.

"Please come back," Bo sobbed.

Lauren looked at Bo, realizing that she has been crying too. "Bo I'm here, I am here Bo," Lauren whispered as she tried to hug Bo, but she ended up hugging nothing but air. "Bo it's okay, please don't cry, I'm here Bo, I'm not leaving you... I'm here, hush now... I'm right here," Lauren whispered in tears. She wanted so bad for Bo to see her, hear her and to be able to touch her. But none of that was possible. She was a ghost. She sat as close as possible to Bo, hoping she would feel her presence.

* * *

 **I know, I'm sorry, that's why I hinted from the beginning that this was a sad story. I hope you kinda...well.. liked? reading that though. I hope it wasn't too much, please don't hate me x) It's for the story, I like them to have effects on the readers.**

 **Again thaaaank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews! I'm happy to see familiar "faces" and new ones! :D. I try my best to reply to all of you in the comments, but I am a really awkward human being so most of the time idk what to say xD But just so you know I am super greatful for all of the reviews! I hope I got everyone in this list! If I forgot someone...I didn't mean to!**

 _Junetweed:_ **You got me! I tried to lure you guys into thinking it was the other way around, and there you were figuring it all out! xD Always glad to be back! Also thanks!**

 _Beedo:_ **Thanks! And also on your last comment...well...it did take a turn around.**

 _Guest/FrenChi:_ **Thanks for the comment! And sorry for plaing with ur feelings :( I'm all apologies for htis one because I made myself sad too.**

 _Joannrbb:_ **That is good to hear! It is indeed sad, sorry. Something to make you feel good maybe is remmebering how docubus became endgame!**

 _Guest:_ **Thank you for the niiiiice review!**

 _cheekymadom:_ **Hey! been a while thanks for stopping by.**

 _Terrihead 1:_ **That is good to hear, thanks for the review!**

 _Sweetcandycane 50:_ **Hey! thanks for the review. I hope this chap was not too much!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Sorry this took forever to be written, I just had no inspiration to write for a while because I have been busy with work. Anyways! it's finally done, and I am happy that I was able to finish this one, don't want another fic left unfinished, it's more than enough with 1 xD, which btw I have to start writing again soon!

I hope you enjoy

 **Will always be in my heart**

The sun began to set; filling the sky with hues of red and orange. Lauren and Jen sat in silence as they watched the sun disappear in the horizon. The place began to grow quiet as people began to leave; feeling the cold air hit their skin. The graveyard usually gets empty at this time of the day. The only person left would be the caretaker cleaning up and making sure the place is looking alright and ready for a new day tomorrow.

"I'm sorry" Jen said silently

"It's alright, it's been a long time. And you are right, it helps to talk about it," Lauren replied with a gentle smile. I think what hurts the most is watching Bo go through all of it, and me not being able to do anything to help." Lauren continued, "I am forever grateful for our supportive friends and family helping her get through it. I've seen how tough it has been for her...and it got harder when I wasn't able to travel far from here as much as before anymore,"

"I can imagine," Jen replied "But you said it was gonna be different this time?"

"Yes, last time I visited Bo she seemed better. She was up before noon, eating well and went to work. I couldn't be happier watching her back up her feet again. She was reading a letter from another police department in NY, it was one of the places she's dreamed of working at, and I am hoping that she would take it. It would be good for her to have some changes."

"But that would mean...that you are officially leaving this place, cause what's keeping you here is Bo,"

"Yes," Lauren nodded. "I just have to make sure that Bo will be alright, and that she is happy,"

"Man...I am gonna miss you, but it won't be long until I get to see you again tho, so don't think you have escaped from me bothering you all day" Jen and Lauren laughed together.

The sound of their laughter faded away as a familiar figure entered through the gate. She was wearing a familiar red-sweatshirt that made Lauren both sad and happy at the same time. Jen gave Lauren a pat on the shoulder before she left, giving Lauren some time alone with Bo.

Lauren stood nervously, fiddling with her fingers. She was not comfortable with how nervous she was, she was unsure why, or what was making her nervous;her mind was filled with questions. Lauren quickly fixed her hair, and straightened her shirt as Bo got closer to her gravestone. Lauren laughed at herself for a moment; Bo was still able to make her feel like a teenager in love for the first time. Her laugh quickly turned into a sad sigh as she remembered that she was a ghost.

Bo stood in front of her, placing down some flowers. Lauren haven't noticed that Bo had flowers until now. She then began to notice that Bo was somewhat nervous herself; fiddling her fingers, just like she did, and fixing her her and placing both her hands inside the pockets of the sweatshirt.

Lauren smiled, she was not alone.

"Hey, Lauren." Bo said silently. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here daily for the past few days. I was fixing some papers at work and at home and..yeah...reasons to why I was so busy is because new stuff is happening in my life right now. I uh- got a job offer in New York, can you believe? It's the police department that I have always wanted to work at, you probably know, I may have talked too much about it," Bo gave a small laugh, "Anyway... the position that they are giving me would be more administrative.. helping out students and new recruits. I thought it would fit with the changes in life right now, since I have big news," Bo paused for a moment. She looked away as her eyes turned red. She breathed twice, trying to hold her tears back, and smiled. "You remember.. the kid in New York that we were suppose to adopt? I called them again and asked if she got adopted. I had to make sure I was back on my feet again before asking about her...she was still on the waiting list to be adopted, and I thought..I thought, you would want this for me and for her, and I really want it too," Bo paused as a tears began to fall down her cheeks; not able to stop herself from crying, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Wiping her tears away she continued, "I miss you so much," Bo swallowed a sob. "I wish you were here, that you could spend this journey with me and our child. I don't know if I am able to do this without you Lauren, but I will try my best. I will try my best for you, and for our little Annie. I love you so so much... I will never forget you Lauren, you will always be in my heart," A sob escaped from her breath as she sat down on the bench. "I actually have Annie with me, she is in the car. I wanted you to see her and for her to say hello before we leave. We will visit at much as we can Lauren, and we will be here during holidays and when I don't have work." Bo wiped the tears off her face, trying to hide the trails of her crying before she walked back to her car.

"Hey there sweetie, are you ready to come and say hello to Lauren?" Bo asked the little girl sitting in the car. She was about eight years of age. She smiled and nodded at Bo, her blonde hair that was pulled up in a ponytail swayed as she jumped out of the car. Bo smiled and held her hand as they walked back the same trail she came from.

"Hello," Annie said in a small mellow voice, "I'm Annie. Mommy said you were my other mommy. I think you looked very pretty in the pictures. When I get older I want my hair to be as long and beautiful as yours! I told mommy Bo I want to make it long like yours," Annie told in excitement. Bo looked down at her with an awe "I am sad I didn't get to meet you, mommy said you were the best!" Annie added

"Sweetie, mommy will be right back I am just gonna run back in the car and send a message to uncle Nick," Bo told Annie as she read a message from Nick about some files that she had to send pics of right away. Annie nodded in response

"Hello, Annie," Lauren said, making any turn around and gasp, "It's so very nice to meet you," Lauren smiled in tears "Your hair is very pretty, I'm sure it will be prettier than mine as you get older,"

"Really?! You look even prettier outside the photos!" Annie replied

Lauren laughed and smiled. "Listen, we don't have much time. But I am very happy that you get to be a part of our family, and that Bo found you. I am also very sad that I didn't get to meet you bu-"

"But I am meeting you now! Mommy said we couldn't see or talk to you but now you are here!"

"Yes, sweetie. It's hard to explain...but only you can see me, and not mommy and not when mommy or other grown ups is around you. I wish I were there to give you the biggest hug in the world to welcome you to the family. I sadly won't get a chance to know you, but I knew I loved you with all my heart, already when we knew we were able to take you in and take care of you," Lauren smiled. She looked up as she heard footsteps heading towards them, "Sweetie if you could tell mommy Bo that I love you both so much, and that I miss her so. I am very happy for her and so very proud of her." Lauren smiled, blowing a kiss to Annie. "Take care, sweetheart. I'll be watching over you,"

"So! what have you been talking to mommy about while I was away?" Bo asked when she came back

"Mommy said that she loves us a lot, and that she misses you." Annie said to Bo

"What do you mean..she said?" Bo asked in confusion

"I talked to her," Annie said with a smile, " But she had to go, only me can see her," Annie frowned.

Bo looked around, looking for something she knew was not possible to see. She admits that she always had this feeling when she visits Lauren, like she was there, she also got it when she was at home, but the feeling became less and less there as time went by. Bo wasn't sure if Annie somewhat was able to talk to Lauren, or if was something children say or do. She was still getting a hang of having children. Either way, she knew in her heart that it was something Lauren would have said. A tear fell off her cheek as she looked down at Annie, "I love her so much too sweetie, and I miss her so,"

"Don't cry mommy, mommy Lauren is very happy and she said that she is very proud of you," Annie said as she gave Bo a hug.

Bo held Annie's hand and they said their goodbyes to Lauren. "We'll see you soon, Lauren," Bo said before she and Annie made their way out.

Lauren smiled as she watched Bo and Annie walk away. For the first time in a long time, Lauren was happy.


End file.
